


Sweat Shirts and Boxer Shorts

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Boxers, Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Morning, Sweaters, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	Sweat Shirts and Boxer Shorts

Danny glanced at the alarm clock, seeing that it was only seven in the morning.  He stretched his limbs as he felt the extra heat radiate from C.J.’s body.  He couldn’t help but smile to himself.  He had never felt so whole in his life.  He rubbed his eyes before he looked at her sleeping form.  He watched the way her chest rose and fell evenly.  He smiled at the way her long, dark hair was spread out all over his pillow. He had never seen her look so peaceful in his life.  He eased himself out of bed, pulling on his robe before he headed into the kitchen to get the coffee started.  After all, he wanted C.J. to have a good day.  He turned on his radio, the sound of smooth jazz helped to keep his excitement at bay as he melted butter in a pan.  He may not know how to cook a lot, but he knew how to make a damn good omelet. 

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming closer.  He turned, drinking in the sight of C.J.  He memorized how she looked.  He felt happiness light his body up as he saw her wearing his boxers and Notre Dame sweater.  He loved that she was relaxed and that she wasn’t wearing the emotional armor that her job required.  He couldn’t stop staring at her.  He loved every inch of her and he wanted to show her again.

“Stop staring at me Fish boy.  You act like you have never seen before,” She said as she grabbed one of the two mugs, adding milk to her coffee.

He moved the pan off the flame before sitting her down on one of his chairs, standing between her legs, “C.J. I have honestly never seen you look more beautiful,” He murmured.

He watched the way that color swam into her cheeks, before she lowered her chin as she tried to hide her blush, “Danny, stop. You have seen me in numerous evening gowns.” She responded bluntly. 

Danny gently grabbed her chin, guiding her face upwards before he looked at her, “And yet, here you are in my kitchen.  You are wearing my sweatshirt and my boxers, and I have never seen you so relaxed and so happy.  I have never seen you so beautiful.  Happy looks good on you.” He murmured.

He watched as a smile crept over C.J.’s face before she grabbed his shirt and kissed him.  This time, there was no awkwardness.  Their teeth didn’t get in the way. There was no hesitance as to where to put their hands like their first kiss.  This time there was confidence and love. This time, it was perfected.


End file.
